The Battle, the Result and the Domination
by bogey654
Summary: A hot day, and Ivy Valentine is searching for leads, any leads regarding Soul Edge. She encounters a woman uttering a prayer and mentions the fabled sword. Ivy sees this as an opportunity for information and a little...self relief.


Hi guys. My first step into the Soul Calibur archive, and I will warn you right off the bat, it is FUTA. My first, actuallu. I've had a gajillion ideas buzzing in my head, and a couple of friends have been talking about futa. I knew what is was, but I was sure I didn't like it. Eventually I reasoned with myself. Try it and see. I think it's safe to say we won't see another futa from me any time soon...my friends are gonna read this, so I've gotta get ready to fend off their jokes. _

This came about when I was looking for Ivy x Sophitia/Cassandra lemons and found none. Also I was thinking of something new and challenging to write. Two birds, one stone. To my friends who are gonna give me stick: GIVE ME A BREAK! :'c

Hope you guys enjoy, regardless. ;) Also, my "H" key is messing up. So if you see some of those missing, sorry! _

* * *

"Ugh!" Isabella "Ivy" Valentine kicked at the rock that had nearly tripped her up. "I've been at this for five hours, and there is still no sign of that damned sword!" A beauty, was Ivy. Her purple outfit revealed plenty of skin and clung to her body. It was practical for fighting in, because there was very little to snag on something or get in the way in a fight. Her body was definitely accentuated by the skimpy clothing. On her hunt for Soul Edge she had made her way into a forest in the late morning. She had no luck on her search and beyond that, she was sure she was lost. To make matters worse she had few provisions in a small bag which felt heavy despite its true weight (or lack thereof.) A blazing heat made all who ventured outside immediately thirsty and for Ivy who had not quenched her thirst in hours, it was hell.

Trees were endless, their many green colours blending to look the same to Ivy. As she trudged onwards, she felt tired but restless. Her mind was too busy concentrating on grumbling and her body, resting. Her body twitched when she heard somebody nearby. They were chanting what appeared to be a prayer.

"Oh Haephaestus, please guide me to destroying Soul Edge!" A raised voice proclaimed. Quickly pinpointing where the sound had come from, Ivy rushed towards it for fear of losing her lead. '_If this person possesses information on the sword, I must obtain it!_'

Ivy was not certain exactly where her prey was. So when she came across a clearing with her very target facing her she was a bit dumbfounded. She stared at the person across from her. Her form was fairly strong. Height that didn't quite match Ivy's own was further enhanced by thick sandals. The female (which she clearly was) wore something like a dress. A silky white material made it somewhat see-through. A huge golden ponytail of hair reached a long way down; how far, Ivy could not tell. She was hunched over with a sword and shield in either hand. She looked ready for battle.

"Why did you follow me?" Ivy blinked before retorting for the benefit of the addressor.

"It's none of your business, but if you must know, I overheard a little of your prayer. You have information I want." A stare met her own. Their gazes locked for a heartbeat before they each blinked.

"And what information is that?" She was clearly wary. Seemingly unwilling to show fear she met Ivy's eyes. '_She has guts.'_ Ivy grudgingly admitted to herself.

"The sword." As she spoke, she pulled her own out and pointed it at the other woman. "Don't test me. I will attack!"

"And I will defend!" Sophitia cried back. Ivy did not know who Sophitia was, but all the same, Sophitia herself knew a little about Ivy. A terrifying snake-sword was the woman's weapon of choice. It was fearsome and known for its versatility, range and awkwardness.

"Ha!" Ivy dropped her bag down and gave her sword an experimental swing. "This will be over quickly!" The twenty yards between them was closed quickly by the taller woman. Once it was closed to ten yards, she struck. Her wrist snapped towards her foe and extended.

"Extend!" Ivy yelled to accompany the attack. It was not intented as a true attack, merely a test to see how good her opponent was. Sophitia lifted he shield only slightly to deflect the blow. It was a conservative maneouvre, clearly intented to expend minimal energy. The white dress fluttered as she took only two steps forward before analysing Ivy.

The woodland was silent, all wildlife silenced by the conflict. A light breeze made the short grass of the clearing rustle slightly. The sun still blazed; the breeze only mildly subsidised the heat. Golden sun reflected of sharp blades glinting dangerously.

The staring contest continued. They circled each other and advanced slowly. Once five yards seperated them, Sophitia struck. She rushed Ivy. A raised snake-sword responded with a vertical downward strike. However, it was deflected in a clear motion of anticipation. Ivy twirled to avoid the shortsword piercing her and kicked her combatant's side. She followed the stumbling target with a low strike from her sword, once more giving the customary 'extend' shout with it. Hooking onto the ankle led to Ivy yanking it backwards. A heavy fall on her back completely knocked the wind out of Sophitia.

"Behave!" Ivy laughed shortly, her eyes glinting. She watched her adversary roll towards her and slashed at her feet. This was parried and led to a series of quick movements from the ladies. Many clashes sounded throughout the area. Ivy was wise to keep attacking Sophitia's middle to prevent the shield from deflecting a side attack and opening the purple-clad female up. Eventually, Sophitia switched tactics. She twisted the opposite way, forcing a poke aimed at her middle with her sword. She spun around and landed a heavy hit on Ivy's left shoulder with her shield. Ivy reeled back, grunting.

"Be...still!" She growled. She spun twice with Sophitia watching. She saw the attack coming. It was a heavy whip attack designed to break guards. She raised her shield to absorb the impact. The sword's whip form wrapped around the shield. In the second it took for Sophitia to realise this Ivy had ripped it from her grasp. Sophitia stared as Ivy held the shield; she was feeling it over, carressing it. "Aha! Now then...I have the advantage!" A smug smile. "Ready to give up yet?" The question was almost emphasised by Ivy's impressive hurling of the shield into some woodland.

"Nnnng...no!" Sophitia growled. "I swore to never give up!" Ivy smirked for just a second.

"Foolish girl." From here, it was an uphill battle for Sophitia. When she advanced, Ivy kept pushing her back with her whip-extended sword. Nicks caught her side, her chest and her belly, tearing her dress open. Several minutes passed, and Sophitia stumbled. Her attacker rushed forward, clashing swords. In her weakened state, Sophitia lost her grip and her sword went flying. It hit the floor a fair distance away with a dull _thud_.

"I told you," Ivy grinned. She placed her sword gently under her captive's chin. "I told you I would attack you. Now look. I could kill you in a second." Her triumphant voice matched her posture. She leaned on one leg, one hand on her hip and the other clutching her sword.

"Y-you m-m-might as w-well!" Sophitia tried to sound brave but very obvious stammers came through. "I'm n-not telling you an-any-anything!"

"Oh?" The one in charge tilted her head. "Oh is that so? Well, I won't kill you." Sophitia almost sighed in relief, but noticed Ivy's wide smirk and playfull eyes. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to get my information and fulfill my needs." A speedy strike, lightning fast came in the form of Ivy's high-heel to Sophitia's midsection. She fell to the ground and was quickly stomped on by the very same high heel. Ivy pressed her foot down onto the young girl's chest just enough to make her cry out. "Now then...what's your name, girl?" When she didn't receive an answer, Ivy rotated her foot and added plenty of extra pressure.

"A-ah! It's So-Sophitia-AAH!"

"Good girl!" A wicked grin. "That wasn't so hard. Now then..." The dominatrix lazily traced her sword over Sophitia's body just barely to leave thin angry lines. "Sophie..." She sighed in fake contemplation. "Please don't bore me. I don't want to have to skin you alive just for my answers..." She leered when Sophitia gulped. She could see that her will was broken. "Just answer my question. What do you know about Soul Edge?"

"I...all I know is that there's supposed to be a cave somewhere. Legend tells us that if the Azure Knight finds it then he will weild a dark and terrible power. I'm trying to stop that from happening..."

"And where might I find this cave?"

"I...have no idea." Sophitia stared into Ivy's eyes. "Honestly! Sources I've encountered are unreliable. I was told of a cave in this area, but I haven't found it..." Ivy continued to stare into Sophitia's eyes.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes!" A panicked gasp came from the downed person. "If I knew any more, or the actual location, I wouldn't be here! The only other information I have is old legends that everyone knows!" The two met gazes for a short few moments. After an eternity (in Sophitia's mind) Ivy shrugged.

"Good enough." She let the girl sit up, pulling back just a little. "Get up." As Sophitia did so, Ivy began to speak. "You forgot the part about how it resonates with a kindred spirit; the sword chooses who finds it."

"That's only legend."

"Well," Ivy grunted. "That doesn't matter. Now then, it's time for you to be punished." Her captor tilted her head, confused.

"Huh?"

"Well, you made me work and fight in this blistering heat," Ivy motioned with open arms and glancing around. "When you could have just told me outright.

"O-o-oh..." Ivy smiled at this. It was a small smile, one made when one is pleased about an upcoming event. It is almost invisible, but promises that an anticipated event is going to happen shortly.

"On your knees." The commanding voice and the hand on her shoulder as well as the blade aimed at her throat conviced Sophitia to obey. "Good!" Ivy stroked the hair of the submissive girl; it was soft and silky to the touch. She reached for the little piece of fabric holding it in a ponytail and pulled it off. She threw it away, and now Sophitia's hair was a glorious curtain of golden silk. "That fight got me all tense...you're going to..." Ivy sighed in a high tone, slowly, oh-so-slowly pulling her coverage of her core down. "Relieve my tension..."

Sophitia stared. She'd figured what was going to happen, but she wasn't quite expecting this. First she saw the tip. As the thong-like garment was slowly pulled off, it eventually revealed what was definitely a soft penis. A sizeable pair of balls accompanied it. Ivy placed her hand on the back of Sophitia's head and gently teased and squeezed it.

"Wh-wh-what..."

"Aw! Come on now, surely you must've seen one of these before?" Ivy grinned. She quickly placed her sword on her back and used her free left hand to grip and rub her attatchment experimentally. "When one studies alchemy and the magic arts for long enough...one can make wonderful things happen!" Sophitia still stared as the penis grew bigger and thicker. It stopped at around seven inches and two-and-a-half thumbs thick.

"I...I've...nev-nev-never d-d-d-d-done this b-before..."

"Oh? Well then..." Ivy moved her hand from the back of Sophitia's head to her chin and raised it so their eyes met. "Sophie...we're going to have a _lot_ of fun!" Ivy slowly guided her now-throbbing cock to Sophitia's mouth. She peeled the skin back to reveal a large, pink head. As she returned her hand behind her bitch's head she pushed at her lips. Slowly, she pushed until two inches were inside. Ivy gave two slow and searching thrusts. "Wow! You have a big mouth!" She beamed.

"Urs." Sophitia could only mumble with two inches of cock in her mouth. _'I have to bear this! I have to...'_

"Ha!" Ivy left her hand on Sophitia's head, gently stroking her hair. "How does it taste?"

"Good!" She could only barely get that out.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" Ivy thrust in once again, adding two extra inches. She smiled as 'Sophie' began to bob her head slightly. The heat surrounding her cock felt incredible. _'Nothing beats a nice, warm mouth!'_ Ivy grinned. After a minute or so, Sophitia gave the head a little suck. She kept her eyes on Ivy's; she did not know what to do and decided to use Ivy's body and facial cues to guide her.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this!'_ Private thoughts troubled her. Here she was, on a quest for Hephaestus, and now somehow she'd ended up giving another woman a blowjob. Thoughts of an unsuccesful quest crowded her mind.

Meanwhile, Ivy had gotten into it a little more. She was now sighing a little and taking deeper breaths of air. Her forehead glistened slightly with sweat.

"Ooh...faster! Deeper!" Ivy commanded. Her cock throbbed more; Sophitia could feel it. She reached up and grasped the older woman's ass cheeks. She stared at the pubic-free zone above the dick, at the smooth curve where belly ended and nether region began. Using her hands as leverage for her head, she basically let Ivy face-fuck her. The cock drove deeper and deeper down her throat. The taste began to overwhelm her senses. The shape almost felt like it conformed to her mouth. As it poked her tonsil, Sophitia shut her eyes and focused. Even deeper now, all seven inches were dissapearing into her throat. She let herself be abused by the one above her; the one groaning over and over. "Ooh...Sophie...oh...just a bit...deeper!"

Ivy's eyes kept blinking flashing the image of Sophitia's cute face over and over. She carressed her hair and the feel electrified her fingers. She could feel Sophitia's nose being forced into her belly. She could hear the girl gagging. Most importantly she could feel her cock tightening. She continued to abuse the girl's face, gasping as she did so.

"Look at you now! Once proud and ready to fight and now reduced to being a no-good dick-sucker!" Her thrusts were increasing in speed and force now. "How does it feel? I hope you feel like a bitch, because that's what you are!" Ivy used both hands to take a rough hold of Sohphitia's head and held her dick deep in her throat.

"Urg...can't...breugh!"

"I hope you can't breathe!" Ivy laughed maniacally. "You'd better choke this down!" With a couple more thrusts and a gasp, Ivy's penis froze. It throbbed several times, each time bringing up a teaspoon of fluid. The first two were forced down Sophitia's throat. The thick substance burned the sides of her throat going down. Then she quickly pulled out which allowed her to choke and cough. She spurted plenty over her face, some of which dribbled down to her breasts. With one final throb, another teaspoon worth hit her neck.

Ivy stared down as Sophitia began to catch her breath. Stared as se recovered from her deepthroating session.

"Well...I hope you're ready for round two-ooooo!" The sing-song voice used to say this was definitely not a good sign for Sophitia.

"H-huh?" She wiped a bit of come from her eyelid and blinked up at Ivy. The reply was a wicked grin.

"Hands and knees!" When Sophtia didn't react immediately, Ivy raised a hand for a slap. "Now!"

"Y-yes..." Like a frightened puppy obeying its master, Sophitia obeyed. The sun made itself apparent once more. The sunlight shone in her eyes for a moment. She realised both Ivy and herself were sweating. Their gasps and pants were only half due to the physical excercise they had done; te sun was as unforgiving as ever. After pondering for a moment, Sophitia steeled herself against what was to come. Hands and knees submerged in thhe sort grass, she felt nervous when Ivy approached her from behind.

"Now then...I'm going enjoy this!" Sophitia tensed when she felt a weight on her back. A pair of surprisingly soft hands reached around her waist and rubbed her belly. The back of her neck burned when a pair of lips kissed there. A gentle whisper in her voice made her shiver; with anticipation or fear she was uncertain. "Do try to enjoy it as much as I will, won't you?"

"O...ok-AH!" Sophitia groaned deeply as Ivy pushed her equipment inside Sophitia. Fortunately, she went for the lubricated hole. Otherwise it would have been a very painful experience. As she was being filled, the Greek girl could feel Ivy's hands roaming. Eventually they settled on her breasts.

"Mmm...how firm!" Ivy giggled. Her hands drifted under the cloth, cupping the mounds of flesh. "Oh...small nipples...unusual for someone so well-endowed. But then, you _do_ get more pleasure from smaller nipples!" Sophitia gave no reply. A mental shrug was all it took for Ivy to get started. Gripping a pair of breasts for leverage was perfect for Ivy as she was able to thrust better. And thrust she did. Her dick actually hurt. Clearly it couldn't get any bigger. However it was not for want of trying. With every thrust she squeezed a part of the breasts she had gripped. With each thrust came a throb. As Sophitia's body moved in tandem with Ivy's thrusting she panted. And, surprisingly, she was almost...enjoying herself. _Almost._

"Oooh!" She let out an unintentional moan which Ivy immediately attacked.

"Ooh, enjoying yourself? Heh. I knew I was good, but thanks for flattering me!" By now, the thrusts had become pumps. With each pump, a little bit of Sophitia's juices splashed out.

"Ah! Oooh..." Loud pants came from Sophitia now. Ivy decided it was time to finish. She reached down to finger her toy's clit.

"There there...we'll be done soon..." A coo in her ear was all it took. Sophitia could not hold in the orgasm. Her entire body froze. All her senses focused upon the melting in her core. Yes, melting was the right word. Her body quivered slightly. As the sensation spread, it was like someone had turned a tap on slowly, and the water was filling the bottom of a bath. When the wave finished washing over her she felt herself being pulled up. "Back on your knees!"

"Y-yes..." Now that each participant knew their role the going was smoother. Ivy's thick cock forced Sophitia's throat outwards. Her eyes shut, head bobbing and tongue swirling, it was clear Sophitia had accepted her role here: slut. She focused on the taste. Oh, the taste! It tasted like a a combination of raw skin and blueberry flavoured water. Or something to that effect, Sophitia didn't really care. All she wanted was more of the taste. Soon she felt throbbing again, and Ivy's balls were now slapping her chin.

"Oh! Oooh! Come on Sophie! Deepthroat me!" Ivy pushed as hard as she could, her balls making a wet _smack_ on Sophitia's chin. Her hands held the girl's head still and ensured her penis stayed deep. Not a millimetre of her cock could be seen; Sophitia had taken it as deep as physically possible. She swallowed continuously, unable to breathe. For thirty seconds all that could be heard were Ivy's loud groans, Sophitia's throat and the occasional moan from the younger woman. With her eyes shut, the moment overwhelmed her. The feel of the tip of the cock on her tongue, the hot sun, the hands on her head, her throat being blocked and her dignity leaving her.

She didn't care.

Ivy let out one last groan. It was deep, and her penis twitched several times. As she held herself down Sophitia's throat, the girl's eyes met her own. The cute face combined with the dirty act of fellatio drove Ivy over. Several teaspoons of thick come coated Sophitia's throat. Still keeping the cock in her mouth, she swallowed every drop. As Ivy began to pull away Sophitia grasped her ass. She recieved a questioning look.

"I...I...I have to cl-clean you u-u-up..." Sophitia only took the penis out of her mouth to say that. As it slowly began to shrink she kept sucking the head and mopped up any traces left on Ivy's cock with her tongue. Eventually, Ivy pulled out fully. Sophitia knelt still, eyeing Ivy as she put her thong-like garment back on. She saw how clever this was; it had a protruding area that looked like a normal thong to those that weren't looking closely.

"That was fun!" Ivy grinned. "I won't have to kill you! Mind, if we ever meet again you're going to be prepared to do that again, ok?" She recieved a silent nod. "Good! Now, I'm off to get that damned sword!" Ivy turned to leave. All she left behind was stress, and a curious young woman. Sophitia waited until Ivy was out of sight before grinning.

"Wow. She didn't quiz me that hard. I know exactly where the sword is!" Sophitia turned and marched in the opposite direction to Ivy.

* * *

Several weeks later, Ivy was heading over some fields. She was heading over to the next town in pursuit of a lead. She stopped when she heard a call.

"Oh, Hephaestus! I, Cassandra, ask where my beloved sister doth be on her quest for Soul Edge!" Ivy grinned at this.

_'Time to get more...__**information**__!'_


End file.
